jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
のために|Jibun no Tameni}} is the third chapter of Akutami Gege's Jujutsu Kaisen. Summary Yuji is brought to the mountains of Tokyo to attend the Tokyo campus of Jujutsu High. Firstly, he has a meeting with the school's principal. Masamichi Yaga tests Yuji's convictions and his reason for attending the school. Yuji resolves not to regret how he lives each day and accepts that he is the only one who can consume Sukuna. Yuji is accepted into Jujutsu High after passing tests from both the principal and Gojo sensei. Afterward, Yuji and Megumi travel to pick up the last remaining first-year, Nobara Kugisaki. Plot Details Gojo sensei guides Yuji to Jujutsu High deep in the mountains. The school is one of two facilities that serve as home bases for shamans. Satoru informs Yuji that his first order of business is an interview with the school's principal. He could possibly be denied entry, and Yuji fears he could be executed on the spot. Displeased by Yuji's weakness, Sukuna creates mouths that speak for him. He can't respect a system that isn't based on strength. Yuji tries to stop him and the curse promises to kill Satoru first. Satoru claims he's honored to be targeted by a demon of legend that has lived for over a thousand years, the undisputed king of curses. Despite this, Satoru tells Yuji he would defeat Sukuna in a fight. Eight minutes late to the interview, Satoru and Yuji find an unpleased Masamichi Yaga waiting for them. Yuji is distracted by the fact the principal is creating cute dolls while scolding Gojo sensei. The only question the principal asks Yuji is why he wants to attend Jujutsu High. Yuji explains that it was a last request from his grandfather that he help people. However, this answer displeases Yaga. He disqualifies Yuji from attending the school and reveals a doll infused with his curse. He believes people are more honest while being cornered and uses his doll to pressure Yuji with attacks. Shaman's must be motivated and a little crazy to get the job done against curses. The principal doesn't believe his students should do it because someone else asked them to. Yaga asks if it's going to be Yuji's grandfather's fault when he's killed by a curse. He's determined to make Yuji realize that no shaman dies without regreat and asks once again why Yuji is here. Yuji restrains the doll and points out that only he can seal Sukuna. He doesn't want people to get hurt because of Sukuna and while he sits idly by. Yuji doesn't want to regret the way he lives. Principal Yaga accepts Yuji into the school but forgets to shut off his incantation. Yuji is attacked while trying to re-introduce himself and is shown to his dorm afterward. In Yuji's room, Gojo sensei asks Yuji if he wants to remain behind while other shaman's do the fighting. Yuji refuses and Gojo reveals that it wasn't an option anyway. Yuji's new body can be used to track Sukuna's fingers like a radar. Megumi is in the dorm next door and complains about the arrangement. Gojo sensei tells him to cheer up and reveals that tomorrow they're going to the third first-year student: Nobara Kuygisaki. Characters in Order of Appearance Locations *Tokyo Prefecture Jujutsu High School Jujutsu ;Cursed Objects *Cursed Corpse (Cassie) Navigation Category:Chapters